


1. Blinded

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tags Are Hard, Writing prompt challenge, post perfect ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: After the revolution, Connor returns to working at the DPD. However, one particulare case and mission turns south and leaves Connor damaged.





	1. Blinded

The sound of gunfire filled the air, mixed with shouting. Connor panted to keep cool air flowing through his system as he ran. Warnings flashed in front of him. Stress level at 71%. A bullet had gone through his shoulder but that hadn’t slowed him down. Just minutes ago everything had been fine. They’d come in to take down a drug manufacture warehouse and things had been going smoothly till they went south fast. Guns had been drawn and there had been a lot more men than originally expected. So now they were outnumbered, outgunned, the only advantage they had was that Connor was an android and could maneuver over the overturned tables and furnitured much more easily.

Connor leapt over a table, aiming his gun to injure one of the assailants. But time seemed to slow done for a second. He heard a gun fire and turned his head in that direction. He could see the bullet in the air, the milliseconds till it hit. He leaned to dodge and that was the last thing he remembered. Before everything disappeared and there was nothing. 

The bullet hit Connor, entering through his right eye, severely damaging the optics unit as well as damaging some of his internal processors. It was nearly instantaneous death, or rather shut down. Connor hadn’t even had the time to process that he had been hit. Now he just lay there, one eye staring blankly at the ceiling, oblivious to the shouting and the fighting still happening around him. The other eye was now a gaping hole, with blue blood dripping from the corner, synthetic skin peeled back to reveal his white frame around the damaged optical unit. Hank was devastated, shouting at Connor to just… wake up.

* * *

[Systems rebooting]

[Initializing systems]

[Running diagnostic]

[Thirium pump: Stable]

[Thirium count: Average]

[System processors: Functioning]

[Audio unit: Functioning]

[Voice box: Functioning]

[Left optical unit: Offline]

[Right optical unit: ERROR]

[Rerun diagnostic]

[Right optical unit: ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

[ERROR]

 

_ He was scared _

 

Connor, gasped, trembling as he became aware, woke up. Everything was so black but he could hear the hum of machines. He was terrified. The blackness, darkness, whatever it was, felt like it was suffocating him. He didn’t know where he was. He was getting a few messages compared to the dozens there should be, and they were broken and glitched. He couldn’t see his surroundings, his diagnostic programming was telling him something was wrong with his right eye and that his left eye was offline. He ran a self scan and while he couldn’t quite see the results, the response of code told him his stress level was at 96% and climbing. He didn’t try to stop it though. He was panicking. “Hank…. Hank! I-I need help!” He cried out, trying to sit up, trying to figure something out, and desperately hoping that Hank was here with him. But what if Cyberlife had him. That thought was even more terrifying and he could here a machine beeping in correlation to his stress level having reached 100%.

“Easy there Connor,” Connor panicked more as someone pushed him down gently, making him lay back down on something cold, a table. “You’re systems are already in shock. You need to calm down and take it easy before you fry them. I can only fix you so much so many times before I’d need new parts.” Wait. He recognized that voice. Of course. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the creator.

“Mr. Kamski, what happened? What am I doing here? Where’s Hank?” Connor had a lot of questions that he tried to ask all at once, his tone of voice desperate, almost begging for the answers to the things he didn’t know. Knowing that Elijah was here, had likely been the one to fix him, brought his stress level from 100% to 96% but he was still very obviously panicking. His eyes darted around, unseeing.

Hank ran in and went straight to Connor’s side. He grabbed his hand, “I’m here Connor. I’ve got you,” He reassured. He glanced at Elijah who nodded, affirming that Hank could tell Connor what happened. Hank swallowed a little, praying that Connor would be able to understand and would be alright. “There was a gun fight. You got shot. It damaged some of your systems. I brought you here. Elijah was gracious enough to fix you. Luckily none of your major systems were damaged so he was able to keep you in one piece.”

Connor exhaled a shaky breath of hot air before sucking in a cold breath, to assist in cooling down his processors. He was relieved that he was in one piece, for the most part it seemed. “Thank you Mr Kamski,” He said. But then he frowned slightly. There was still one thing that was extremely bothering to him. “Hank…” Connor started slowly, “Why can’t I see anything?” He asked, swallowing slightly. He was nervous and worried about what the answer was going to be. It could be anything really.

Elijah took this. “Please Connor, call me Elijah,” He said first before getting serious and continuing. “You’re model is very unique Connor. It was even a slight challenge to fix your damaged internal processors. You’re right optical unit was the most damaged. There wasn’t anything I could savage or use to rebuild the part. I did my best to find a compatible replacement but I could only find something so close. The replacement integrated with your movements and is appearing to act like any normal eye. However, it wasn’t compatible enough to integrate and form a visual link. You’re left optical unit is still functional but I have it offline to keep the systems from going into shock again. I’ll turn it back on later and you’ll be able to see out of that eye. But, it's very likely you’ll be unable to see from your right eye ever again,” Elijah explained, “I’m sorry Connor. I did what I could. I’ll, give you some space to process now.” With that Elijah stepped out of the room.

Connor didn’t realize he was trembling and nearly crying until Elijah left. He was having a hard time processing the news. While he was grateful for what Elijah was able to do, he hated the feeling that sunk into the pit of his stomach as he processed that he would have impaired vision for the rest of his life. But he knew there was no way Cyberlife would make a replacement optical unit for him. Not after the revolution. Connor swallowed and sat up slightly, reaching towards where he thought Hank was, “H-hank… I-I need…”

Hank pulled Connor into his arms, hugging him close, “It’s okay Connor. I’ve got you. I’m not going to leave you,” He reassured Connor, doing the best he could to comfort him. He couldn’t imagine how hard this must be for Connor right now. Connor had just been dragged from whatever death was for androids and then told his vision would be impaired for possibly the rest of his life. Hank didn’t know what he could say to Connor. But he did know he could swear to be there for Connor and help him to the best of his ability. For as long as he could or until Connor no longer needed him. But right now, Connor needed him, needed him to comfort and reassure. Connor needed him to be the eyes he no longer had. Because, for now, Connor had been blinded.

 


End file.
